Finding Her Happy Ending
by Arillea-san
Summary: The final battle is finally over and Everyone gets what they always wanted, Everyone expect Kagome. Now with a second chance in a new world can she finally find her Happy ending? pairings undecided, Rated T due to paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'll keep this short and simple, I don't own Trinity Blood or Inuyasha. Right Inuyasha?  
**

**Inuyasha: Why am I here I'm not even in this story.  
**

**Me: Because I want some to torture!  
**

**Inuyasha: Uh...oh  
**

* * *

The final battle was over, finally done. Everyone had made it through alive, miraculously, with only a few serious wounds and some scrapes. Though that didn't matter, Naraku was finally dead. No more could he reign over everybody with fear and disillusion. Everyone was happy.

It was finally over.

But even as that thought kept replaying in her head Kagome still felt depressed, it was finally over. Her quest was over, no longer was she needed in the feudal era. They had finished the Shikon no tama and defeated Naraku, what was there else to do?

Everyone wanted her to stay but to tell you the truth, Kagome felt like a third wheel. Miroku and Sango finally got married and with the help of Shippo and Kirara, were going back to Sango's old village to rebuild. Kikyo was given full mortality and a new body, giving her the ability to be with Inuyasha.

Kagome was happy for everyone and even though they wanted her to stay she had to refuse, she wasn't part of this world and she never would be. Her mission was over and that's why she had to go, but even now as she sat on the edge of the old well she couldn't jump. She just sat there staring up at the light blue sky tears cascading down her soft cheeks. She didn't want to leave but had to.

_Is this really all that's left for me? _Kagome thought silently _I wish I had my happy ending._

Kagome looked once more at the world she came to think as her second home, "Good bye." Tears hit the well's edge as she swung her legs over the edge jumping in. She closed her waiting for the feeling to stop, what she didn't notice was the light purple glow around her replacing that so familiar blue.

The Shikon heard her silently plead and granted her wish, a shot at her happy ending.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I know this isn't very long chapter and I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to figure out if i should write this story or not so I wanted some feedback. Also I know I haven't updated The Queen of Demons recently, there just so much to do lately and it seems that I've had a lot on my mind which isn't helping my writing. So tell me what you think and maybe I'll keep the story. **

**Arillea-san  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi! I regrettably announce that Inuyasha couldn't be here because he has some previous arrangements *eyes dart toward muffle sounds coming from closet* But I'm sure he sends his deepest apologies. By the way I don't know Inuyasha and I don't own Trinity Blood. On with the show!**

* * *

'_My happy ending…' _Kagome sighed, the feeling of falling finally faded. She opened her eyes wide taking in the appearance of the inside of the well, something seemed a little off. The well was old and warned down like it always was, but this time it looked somehow older, like no one had used it in thousands of years…. The miko shook her head, it must be her imagination.

Besides she never really looked at the well before, she only started looking at well now was because she wanted to say goodbye….

Kagome slowly brought her hand up wiping any stray tears from her already puffy blood shot orbs. It was finally over…. She wasn't in the feudal era and she wouldn't be able to go back anymore.

Sighing lightly, Kagome hefted her large yellow companion and started the slowed trek up the vines that grew in a tangled mess on either side, not bothering to look up as she went. As her head popped out of the small opening Kagome's view was not the one she wanted to have.

"Where the hell am I?" Kagome wasn't in the well house in her home and neither was she in the clearing of feudal Japan, She was….. Actually she didn't know where she was.

The well and Kagome were surrounded by large by large marble walls, each covered in intricate gold designs one of them she recognize as a Christian cross. Pale marble tiles lined with black decorated the floor heading up to a large marble staircase, which Kagome could only guess lead to some sort of door but none of this answered her question.

Why the hell did the well send her here?

Kagome turned on her heels and glared at the small wooden well, "Where did you send me now!?" She kicked it with as much strength as she could muster "You stupid freakin', ahh!" Kagome gripped her now aching foot.

'_Kagome.' _

Her loud accusations and bad thoughts about burning certain piles of wood stopped suddenly. Slowly turning around, Kagome came face to face with someone she had never expected to ever counter.

"Midoriko-Sama!"

Midoriko held up a ghostly smile, '_Yes it's me dear child, and the reason as to why I am here is to tell you as to why __**you **__are here.'_

"Why am I here Midoriko-Sama? I don't understand I thought my destiny was fulfilled, I thought…." Kagome gazed sadly toward her shoes, misery clouding her thoughts.

The old miko looked sympathetically toward her successor, placing her transparent hands on the girl's cheek. '_I know_ _how hard it is to move on,' _Midoriko smiled gently brushing the hair out of Kagome's face, '_but unless we move on, we will never reach our happy endings.' _

Kagome gave her a tear-filled smile, "You're right, I can't dwell in the past forever and it might take me along time to feel myself again but I think I'm ready to start moving on."

Midoriko eyes brightened feeling the determination that was projecting off the younger miko. '_That's very good to hear, and it is also one of the reasons why you were sent here.' _

Kagome tilted her head to the side a look of confusion filling her features but motioned for the older miko to continue.

'_The reason to why you Kagome are here is because you didn't fulfill your full destiny, it is also the reason why you felt so isolated and empty after your previous mission was completed.'_

Kagome eyes widened, her destiny wasn't over? Were all the things she did in Feudal Japan really just the tip of the ice berg? Did that mean she could finally have what she wanted…..Her own happy ending?

"Wait Midoriko-Sama then what really is my full destinty?"

The powerful miko smiled an all knowing smile; one that Kagome knew would not tell her everything. '_I cannot say what you're future holds, my dear child. All I can tell you now is some basic information' _Midoriko paused before starting again, '_As you have noticed by the designs covering the walls you are not in Japan.'_

Kagome slowly nodded her head, "Then where am I?"

'_You are in the Vatican located in Vatican City in Rome, Italy.'_

The Young miko couldn't believe her ears, "Do you mean I'm in **the **Vatican, like the Roman Catholic Church?"

Midoriko nodded, '_Yes but do to mikos not being able to exist in this world, you're powers as well as the Shikon no Tama have changed.' _

"Wait what do mean changed?" Kagome looked down at where the Shikon no Tama usually rested on her neck, but instead of seeing the clear jewel, that had become clear after her wish, Kagome came face to face with something she didn't expect.

There in the middle of her chest lay the most radiant cross she had ever seen. It was light silver in color and had small gold designs moving through out in it a spiral pattern, but what really caught Kagome attention was the small pink orb shining brightly in the middle, just like the Shikon no Tama was when Kagome first had it in her palms.

While Kagome was happy to see the Shikon's familiar glow she couldn't help but be concerned, "Midoriko-Sama does this mean I will have to protect the Jewel from new perils again?"

Midoriko looked down at the small woman, '_In some of the same sense the Shikon will need to be protected, but not by you.' _

"What do you mean not by me? Aren't I the Shikon's protector?"

The old miko nodded, '_You are still it's protector but it is also you who need protecting, in its state right now the Shikon can only be used by you, as you were its miko but now its priestess . This means that people will try to come after you and the Shikon, so you must keep a wary eye out.' _Midoriko looked up as if sensing something, '_It looks as if my time has run out, my dear child.'_

"Wait Midoriko-Sama!" Kagome yelled, seeing the legendary miko ascend upward, "I don't know what's going on! Why is the Shikon back in power? Why am I the only one who can use it? Please don't leave yet, heck I don't even know what time period I'm!"

'_I'm sorry my dear child but I can't help you any further. This road your on will be a long one full of tribulations so I wish you good luck.' _Midoriko smiled before ascending and disappearing from sight, but her next words rung out clearly in the small room.

'_Be careful and remember your happy ending is in reach. Also I think I hear someone coming this way.' _

Kagome sighed sagging slightly; every word Midoriko said still ringing in her ears. Was it really possible? She felt like she was getting some kind of magical redo over, like she was a contestant on T.V. and the prize was a chance to change the ending she never wanted.

At first she wasn't sure it was possible, to be able to relive and finally have what she always wanted but now it seemed to be staring her right the face. This was her chance and hopefully she wouldn't screw it up.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when the doors at the top of the stair way creaked open.

"That was close!" He sighed, he wasn't sure why Tres was tracking him down, probably more AX work, but he somehow was able to avoid the android by hiding in the safety of the well room but as he turned around to glance at the room, as he occasionally did, he saw something he wasn't, even in a million years, expecting to see.

Kagome started staring at the strange man who stood at the top of the steps, he seemed exasperated like he was running from someone, as she was about to ask him what was wrong he unexpectedly turned around giving Kagome a full view of the strange man.

It was hard to tell from this angle but he looked like he stood a few feet taller than her, dressed in black priest robes lined in white. This complimented his stark long silver hair that lay over his shoulder in a loose pony tail. Glasses covered his eyes and though she couldn't tell what color they were she guessed they were blue.

Judging by his expression he was probably surprised to see her there, as he eyes kept on going from her to the well and to the cross which lay by her neck. "Oh my!" He exclaimed, "She has to know about this right now!" Then after hurriedly and clumsily, Kagome noted, trying to get out the strange man was gone before Kagome was able to even say anything.

"Wait, come back!" Kagome yelled running up the stairs chasing after the strange silver haired man.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry, I won't make excuses but I will tell you that no matter how long it will take I will finish my stories! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and I can't wait to hear from you guys, also this will probably be a Kagome/Able fic but I haven't decided as of yet so keep a wary eye out! I might change my mind! Until next time! **

**-Arillea-san **


End file.
